


Euphoria

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fire, M/M, implied self harm, mention of scarring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Fire is so tempting...
Relationships: Mick Rory/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for my 1k thingy this is for letter 'E'

* * *

Eyes shining as Mick watched mesmerized by the flickering dance of the flames, he reached out and touched what he knew he shouldn’t, “Jesus, Mick!” He blinked his focus on the campfire broken as you inspected his hand to assess the damage he caused himself. “We discussed this, Mick. Watching is fine, touching is bad.”

“Sorry,” It had called to him, “It doesn’t hurt.” You poured some of your bottled water onto his hand, just in case.

You showed him his own hand, “yeah because I was here to stop you from barbecuing yourself,” thankfully he had taken off his gloves, gently tugging up the sleeve past his wrist, exposing the scarred tissue left behind from one of his many dalliances with his mistress fire. Mick’s attention was now on you as you gently brushed your lips against the rough patches on his arm.

“Did I scare you again?” he doesn’t mean to upset you but he knows you’ll never quite understand the euphoria playing with fire gives him, caressing your cheek with his free hand.

“A little.” the crack in your voice betrays the fact that ‘a little’ is underplaying the depths of your concern. Mick wishes he could say something that could put you at ease instead all he can do is kiss you and promise to be more mindful...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> like it? love it? hate it? stay long enough to leave me a comment letting me know and maybe leave a kudos before you go


End file.
